


Hearts Take Flight

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl takes her girlfriend for a flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_queen/gifts).




End file.
